God Sent Me an Angel Sonfic
by aquajogger
Summary: Yea, songfic...how original. Anyway, sorry about the symbols. I can't get rid of them. If anybody has previously placed up a songfic for this song, I'm VERY sorry. I never saw any, tho. 1x2, I guess it's supernatural. If you have nothing better to do,


Disclaimer: I donÕt own the song Angel or Gundam Wing. They belong to their respective owners.  
  
Song lyrics  
  
story line  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
-Amanda Perez - Angel  
  
It's been five months since you went away  
  
The young boy turned to his friend, the one he had known all his life, as long as he could remember.  
  
Left without a word and nothing to say  
  
Since before he was travling with Odin Lowe, since before he was introduced into this world of war, his friend had been there for him.  
  
When I was the one who gave you my heart and soul  
  
He was the one who knew all of his secerts.  
  
But it wasn't good enough for you, no  
  
And now he was leaving.  
  
So I asked God  
  
God send me an angel  
  
He turned to him and asked,  
  
From the heavens above  
  
ÒWhy are you leaving? Why are you going away?Ó  
  
Send me an angel to heal my broken heart  
  
A hand reached down to softly stroke the young boyÕs face. ÒIÕm sorry, Heero, I have to go.Ó  
  
From being in love  
  
ÒWill I ever see you again?Ó  
  
'Cause all I do is cry  
  
ÒOf course you will.Ó ÒWhen? When will I see you again?Ó  
  
God send me an angel  
  
ÒI will come back. When you need a friend, when you need more, I will come back.Ó  
  
To wipe the tears from my eyes  
  
And I know it might sound crazy  
  
ÒHow will I know itÕs you? WhatÕll you look like?Ó  
  
But after all that I still love you  
  
The young boyÕs friend smiled. ÒWhat shall I look like? How would you like me to look?Ó  
  
You wanna come back in my life  
  
ÒI want you to have...Ó He paused.   
  
But now there is something I have to do  
  
ÒYes, Heero? What shall I look like?Ó  
  
I have to tell the one that I once adored  
  
The small child suddenly leaned foward and whispered something to his protector.  
  
That they can't have my love no more  
  
ÒReally? Like that? Alright, Heero, but for no one else would I do that.Ó He smiled.   
  
Cause my heart can't take no more lies  
  
ÒBut I still have to go.Ó  
  
And my eyes are all out of cries  
  
God send me an angel  
  
ÒWhy do you have to leave me?Ó  
  
From the heavens above  
  
ÒI have things to do, Heero. I donÕt want to go.Ó  
  
Send me an angel to heal my broken heart  
  
ÒYouÕll come back, promise?Ó  
  
From being in love  
  
The little boy looked so lonely and forgotten that he suddenly found himself ingulfed in a shower of warmth, arms and light. ÒOh, Heero.Ó  
  
'Cause all I do is cry  
  
ÒHave I ever lied to you? I will come back. I promise.Ó  
  
God send me an angel  
  
ÒGood.You better not lie.Ó  
  
To wipe the tears from my eyes  
  
Now you had me on my knees  
  
ÒI wish you wouldnÕt go.Ó  
  
Begging God please to send you back to me  
  
ÒHeero, I have to. I donÕt want to.Ó  
  
I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep  
  
ÒCouldnÕt you stay? You could run away.  
  
You made me feel like I could not breathe?  
  
His response was a slightly strained smile. ÒYou know that if I stayed, they would just find me. Then I would never be able to come back.Ó  
  
Now all I wanted to do was to feel your touch  
  
ÒWhy canÕt you just stay with me?Ó  
  
And give you all my love  
  
ÒI told you this before: I have things to do. I canÕt stay, even thought I want to.Ó  
  
But you took my love for granted  
  
ÒYou would stay if you loved me.Ó  
  
Want my lovin' now  
  
ÒHeero.....Ó Helpless to do anything, he watched as the boy started to cry.  
  
But you can't have it  
  
ÒHeero...IÕm sorry.Ó  
  
God  
  
God send me an angel  
  
He looked down at the boy holding his hand. ÒI have to leave now.Ó  
  
From the heavens above  
  
ÒIÕm coming with you.Ó  
  
Send me an angel to heal my broken heart  
  
Smiling at the youngsters determination, he shook his head. ÒI wish you could.Ó  
  
From being in love  
  
ÒI will. I am.Ó  
  
'Cause all I do is cry  
  
His eyes closed. ÒIÕm leaving now.Ó  
  
God send me an angel  
  
ÒYou will come back?Ó ÒI promise.Ó There was a flash of light, a burst of sound, the most joyious feeling imaginable would not be able to come near what coursed through the room at that moment. Only for a second, however, then it was gone. And so was his friend.  
  
ÒYou better not lie.Ó  
  
To wipe the tears from my eyes  
  
Oh God, send me (God send me an angel)  
  
*much time has passed*  
  
An angel (wipe the tears from my eyes) Oh baby  
  
It is a typical day for Heero Yuy, after typing up the report for his last mission from the doctors, he headed down to finish fixing his gundam.  
  
Send me an angel from the heavens above  
  
Just after reaching the door of the shared hanger, he felt someone barrel into him from behind.  
  
Send me an angel (God send me an angel)  
  
Someone with a braid and purple eyes. Someone who never lied.  
  
From being in love (send me an angel)  
  
ÒHey, Heero, whatÕs up?Ó The shaggy-haired teen smiled, a rare sight.  
  
Oh God, send me an angel  
  
ÒWhat are you doing, Duo?Ó  
  
Send me an angel (send me an angel)  
  
ÒJust keeping my promise.Ó  
  
Ooohhhh.. 


End file.
